Midnight surprise
by baka deshi
Summary: [Complete] A short, forbidden meeting in the moonlight with a surprise at the end. PG-13 for theme, sk pairing.


* * *

Disclaimer:   
I don't own anything, although I might lay claim to a certain oh-so-squeezable fuzzy once in a while...or the fuzzy's oh-so-squeezable owner :D   
  
Author's note:  
I went a bit overboard on this one, but I was just having too much fun to stop. Sorry everybody, I'll try to cut it down later since it really doesn't need to be this long to get to the point. Let's call it slightly crescent fresh, with a twist at the end ^_~   
  
This is dedicated to all of my friends who will hate me for writing this ^_^   


* * *

He came to her at midnight, in a dusky, moonlit clearing, smelling of trees and clean, ruffled fur. Swiveling his head, he surveyed the treeline for interlopers, then gestured quickly to the shadowy figure obscured by the brush. She stepped into the light eagerly, her round face and friendly eyes eager to meet him alone, devoid of the concern he felt at the prospect. At the sight of her lithe form, he felt a nameless tension melt and let himself relax. She nodded to him and traipsed out into the moonlight, starting the first stage of a silent ritual. They had no need for names when they were together.   


Wordlessly, he folded his legs beneath him and lowered himself to the ground, careful not to soil too much of his kimono. Cautiously, she crept up to him as silently as possible, her large eyes capturing the shimmer of the waxing moon. Extending his right arm, he beckoned for her to join him and she gladly accepted, clambering over his crossed legs directly into his lap. The youkai stiffened, then relaxed as he adjusted to the feeling of her weight on his legs. Mischeviously, she stretched her sinuous body up to its full height so her eyes could match his gaze before sliding her cheek against his. He pressed back in greeting, and shivered at the sharp contrast between night air and body heat.   


Her sweet breath flickered at his ear and she gently touched her round nose to the pointed tip. He caught his breath without realizing it and shoved her away roughly, unsure of his own emotions. Their species were forbidden each other, he was all too aware--a pairing impossible, a coupling too shameful, yet attachment existed for them. She whimpered once, plaintively, and he could smell her anxiety cutting through her normally rosy scent as sharply as a knife. He tilted his head to look down at her and his heart constricted at the sight of that clear, open face, concerned only that she displeased him. He shook his head slightly and guided her back into his lap, cradling her head against his chest. How could he explain to her what she could not understand? She could not see the differences between the two of them, for some reason; she did not realize the impossibility of their alliance, absurd as it obviously was. His mother would have cried out in horror at the very sight of them together, and her mother would surely be outraged to see a creature like him amusing himself with her. Although, he chastised himself inwardly, he did not truthfully know her origins. Perhaps her mother had been like this, so stupidly accepting--or perhaps things were just different in whatever distant place she had lived. Whatever the case, he only knew that such things didn't matter for her, here in the moonlight...and for that, she was beautiful.   


Regaining confidence, she crept up to nuzzle his cheek playfully, leaning delicately against his chest, and he found himself squirming away from the tingling sensation. She was tickling him! Looping an arm around her carefully, he pushed the offending nuzzler to a safer vantage point on his shoulder, ignoring her slight protest. Tickling caused laughter, which drew far too much attention to their location. As long as they remained unseen, they would be safe.   


They had so little time together, and the moon overhead served a constant reminder. Before long, that insufferable Inu Yasha would awaken and drive them apart, his incessant yelling painful and piercing to canine senses. Annoyed at the thought, the full youkai pulled his prize closer, covering her partly in the fuzz of his tail. He had so little time with her like this, he would not let such a brute as Inu Yasha ruin this moment.   


She sighed quietly, making small noises of contentment, and once again he found himself lost in the sight of her snuggled against him. So trusting, so completely incapable of fear--she was tiny and precious and utterly faultless to him, here in his embrace. He buried his hand in her thick hair and smiled very slightly to see her press back against it, squeezing her eyes shut in unadultered ecstasy. Her expressions of pleasure were unabashedly child-like, and in spite of his worries he found himself laughing, a musical staccato coming from deep in his soul.   


Questioning, she jerked her head backward, startled by his sudden movement, but he hushed her with his eyes and followed their promise with a caress. Quieted, she settled against him again, eager to be touched. He ran his fingers quickly down the side of her neck and marveled at the toned muscles he could feel at her shoulders despite her weak appearance. It was strange to him, how she could at once be so small and yet prove so powerful, a hidden potential seen only in battle. Her mysterious energy, perhaps greater than his, pulled out of nowhere, and the untamed elegance of her attacks..he stroked her more firmly, pressing his lips into a hard, thin line. No, he **would** not admit his jealously, not even to himself--not here. That was for later, for fights and for hardships...this was for gentleness, and safety, and moonlight.   


He ran his hand down her back, relishing the way she arched against him, sending shivers down his own spine. Her heat, her soft, delicate body, the way her limbs were trapped helplessly between them--pure pleasure, comfort, happiness. Pulling her even closer, he crushed her to him in a fierce embrace. She was precious, she was wonderful, and her approval meant more to him than anything else in all of Japan. Eyes wide and nostrils flaring, he buried his face in her soft, beautiful hair, stroking her supple body. He would never let her go, not ever!   


Slightly breathless, Kagome called his name--   


"Shippou! Where are you?"   


Cursing, Shippou dropped the small cat demon he had been so happily cuddling and shoved her off his lap. Kirara cocked her head to look up at him, but she seemed not to mind. That was the good thing about Kirara...she was always so amicable.   


"Shippou! I know you're out there! It's past your bedtime!"   


Plastering on an innocent smile, Shippou trotted off with Kirara by his side. They could play again tomorrow.   
  


* * *

Ku ku ku...yes, I never did say *which* s/k this was, now did I ^_^ For the record, I don't particularly see anything going on between the two little youkai, but I thought it would be fun to confuse other people. (Blame it on Rumiko Takahashi; she's the one who made half the chara names start with a k or s kana ^_~) Anyways, hope you enjoyed it despite the length.   
  
Japanese terms:   
Kimono- literally "worn thing", although usually refering to traditional japanese dress. Purposefully ambigious here...Shippou wears clothes but not necessary a full one piece kimono ^_~  
  
Youkai- demon  
  



End file.
